Fluorescent lamps are widely used because of their wide illuminating areas. As for LED bulbs, they have a beam angle of 120 degrees, which makes an area lighted up by the beam of LED very bright, however, the other areas in the opposite direction is badly lighted. Hence, the shortcoming of an LED light bulb is that: the lighting effects of the LED light bulb are found to be unsatisfactory when the LED light bulb is designed for a table lamp, in which the LED light bulb is vertically mounted with its bulb downward, and its emitted light rays are required to be emanated downwards.
A Chinese patent application CN201110257494.8 has disclosed an LED lamp. The object of the application is to provide an LED lamp with its illuminating areas behind and below the lamp's cap, which solves the problem of unsatisfactory lighting effects of LED lamp when the LED lamp is designed for certain luminaires, in which luminaires the LED lamp is vertically mounted with its cap downward, and its emitted light rays are required to be emanated downwards. The technical solution of the application is as follows: an LED lamp comprising a lamp cap, a light-transmission cover and a heat-transfer body, one end of the heat-transfer body being connected with the lamp cap, while the other end of the heat-transfer body being connected with a heat radiator, a mounting plane being on an surface of the heat-transfer body between the heat radiator and the lamp cap, an LED light source assembly being mounted on the mounting plane, and the LED light source assembly being covered by the light-transmission cover. However, the shortcoming of the LED lamp is that: the lighting effects of the LED lamp are found to be unsatisfactory when the LED lamp is designed for a table lamp, because the emitted light rays are emanated sideways.